Fishing lures are known which flow water through the lure. These lures apparently attract fish and, in some applications, at least, are more successful than lures not having water passages therethrough.
As a specific example of such prior art lures, reference is made to the lures of Aquasonic Lures, Inc., Post Office Box 118, Cibolo, Tex. 78108, disclosed in their brochure "The Hole Idea". In this brochure is a reprint of an article from Bassmaster Magazine "Space Age Bass Bait", by Dave Ellison.
The theory of operation of this type of lure is to create a different sound in the water (from that of conventional lures) when the lure is pulled through the water by the fisherman. Thus, all swimming lures of whatever size or configuration cause vibrations in the water because of their motions through the water during retrieve. By flowing water through chambers or passages in the lure during retrieve, different sounds and vibrations are created as the water enters and exits the bait into and from the various openings.